sam is what!
by hippicowgirl
Summary: sam gets kidnapped by a gruop of bad guys! what will jake and wyatt do to get her back and will they ever get her back
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fan fic ever so i hope you all like it :)

Sam raced through the war drumb flats, wind blowing through her hair she held on to aces rains for all she was worth. All was quite not even the birds where up this early. sam stapped ace to a walk and that is when it happened.  
A loud shot rang out in the distance. ace reared up in the sky catching sam off gaured she fell to the ground and ace raced shot through her leg and up to her head. within moments she was unconcus. sam woke up finding herself in a car with a strange man in the front seat. No that was not a stranger sam realised that was linc slocum! "what is going on where am i !" screamed sam pain shooting through what she now found out was a broken leg. "i want that horse of yours and there is nothing that will get in the way of me having him!" screamed linc.  
"but why would you take me how is that going to help you?"sobed sam now finding herself in hestarics.  
"when your dad and jake find you missing they will do any thing to get you back even if it means handing me over the phantom stallion!"  
"they would never give you the phantom never!"cryed sam starting to realise that they would if it meant getting sam back.  
linc pulled out a phane"well tell that to your father "he said dialing a number and putting the phane on speaker.  
"hello?" asked the deep voice of wyatt."dad it is sam linc has takin me and he says that the only way you can get me back is to give him the phantom! plz do not give him the phantom" and before sam could finish her sentence linc hung up the phane and pulled into an old abandoned house. Sam instantly remebered the house as an old house down in darton.  
nobody will ever find me here. thought sam giving up all the hope she had left.

plz review open for all sugestions

disclaimer i do not own any of the characters terrie farly does i only own the plot

hope you all liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two is now up hope you all like :)  
disclaimer;i do not own the phantom stallion series all rights belong to terrie farley i only own the plot.

wyatts pov...

wyatt dropped the phone he could not believe it he would stop at nothing to get his little girl back and he new the person who would help him.. jake Ely. wyatt grabbed the phone and called up the elys luke answered and wyatt asked quikly if he could talk to jake. when jake took the phane wyatt quikly discussed what had happened and within three minutes jake was down at the fosters still in his pjs ready to go find two of them hopped in there trucks and took off in different directions to look for sam.  
while driving wyatt stareted to cry something he had not done scence he was five years could i let linc get a hold of her how did i let my little baby get out of my sight. what if i never get her back. all these things started to whirl through wyatts head and he did not even see lincs car as he passed the old abandoned house in darton.  
stop thinking those things wyatt told himself i will get sam back even if it means giving them that beutiful stallion that they want. nothing is going to get in my way i am a forester and nothing will stop me or so he thought!

jakes pov...

jake drove in the opposit direction of darton speeding down main street. he did not care about any tickets or any thing nothing was as high up on his list of important things than sam was. All jake cared about was getting his love back safe in her own did this happen to her jake thought.  
allthough jake would never admitt it to any one he had a huge crush on sam. he never told her about it because he was affraid she would not like him back. ma jake thought i wish i would have told her my feelings earlyer what if it is to late what if i never get to see her again. that is when jake promised himself that hye would find sam and he would tell her his real feelings for hee.

sam pov...

what if they never found her what nif she never got to tell jake how she really fewlt about him ."plz let me go all i want is to be home again plz plz plz 'sam cried pleading for linc to let her go. but linc would not have it he put a bandana over her mouth so she could not talk and he tied up her arms and legs. he carried her in to a cold small room and sat her down. "now that is where you will stay until your dad brings me the phantom "laughed linc with a cruel tone!

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
plz plz plz review i am open for all suggestions hope yall liked it so push the review button if you did lol 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note sorry it is taking so long i promise i will have the next chapter up by tommoro and it will be a good long chapter thanks for your patience 


	4. Chapter 4

ok sorry it took so long chapter three is finally up though hope yall like it lol

When wyatt got home the first thing he did was go to his room and cry he did not bother to eat or take of his shoes he stayed there for a couple of hours just bawling his eyes out when finally he got up cleaned himself up and started to call everyone of his friends.  
he was going to start a search party and they where going to find sam and if that did not work then wyatt had a plan b tht was surly going to work...

jakes pov..

jake drove for hours on end on his rout and finally he decided he was going to check wyatts rout as well just to be sure. he drove up and down the streets in the pitch black of the night . this is useless thought wyatt as he stared into a wall of darkness then jake got out of the truck took out a flash light and started walking up and down the streets looking everywhere he could see. then he saw a car parked in front of the old abandoned house. but this was not just any old car this was linc slocums car. what is he doing here thought jake as he walked tords the house!

Wyatts pov

everyone he called agread to help look for sam and soon enough they where going up and down every street flashlights beaming everywhere gram had to stay at home for she knew that there was nothing that she could do in her cripled state.  
up and down every street they could think of but there was no sighn of sam. what they did not know is that long sence linc had cought sight of jake and moved his car back to his home.

grams pov

grace sat alone in the house she had nothing to do but knit so she sat on the couch to finish a sweater she had started long ago but compleating a task was imposable in the state she was in.  
all she could do was thibnk thinkthink and the only thing she could think about was sam.  
an hour later there was a knock on the front door she answered the door and to her hour she was greated by two men armed with a gun and two knives...

ha ha hya i am so mean cliffy. i promise to have the nmext chapter up as soon as possable i am kind of busy with school and all so i do not know when i wilol be able to post the next chapter but it will be within the next few days 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok everyone sorry it has been so long but I have not been getting a lot of reviews so I am starting to think you guys do not like it so when you finish this chapter plz plz plz review thanks and here you go .

Grams pov Oh lords sake gram thought what is going on the one man grabbed her arm and this was to much for gram she fainted on to the ground leaving the two men to do what ever they wanted to do. Grace woke up an hour or so later in a strange dark room with nothing in it or so it seemed

Jakes pov I sat behind a bush spying on the old abandoned house I knew that there was something fishy going on in there and he was going to find out what it was.  
Then he saw it a man in all black stepped out of the car and carried in a huge black body bag. Oh my god Jake thought to himself what is going on in there. Jake all most started to cry this is not good I am never going to see Sam again never going to be able to tell her his love of her for all these years. No stop thinking like that Jake told himself I will see her again I just have to get in the building.  
An hour later Jake was down in the basement how he had managed to get in the house he did not know but he did know that he was in the presence of at least one person if not more.

Wyatt s pov

How was I ever going to find her there was so much land in Darton Nevada they could be any where or no where at all thought Wyatt to himself now breaking out in a cold sweat. After about seven hours of going across ground Wyatt gave up and went home tomorrow he would start plan b and it would work he thought to himself with great determination


	6. Chapter 6

ok guys sorry it has taken me so long to write the next chapter but i have been really busy so i have not had any time to update.  
and i just wanted to warn everyone if i do not get at least thirty reviews i am not going to write another chapter so after you finish this chapter click that little button on the bottom and write a quike review and i just wanted to thank everyone that has been reviewing my story for me and with out further a due here is the next chapter lol :D _  
Sams pov

i cried i cried until late into the night when i heard a door opening oh no i thought to myself what is going on who did they have is is someone i know and then it hit me oh no maybe they do not have a person maybe they are coming to get me and that could only be because someone has caught on to what is going on right? but i was far from right i watched as the man came down the stairs carrying what looked to be a limp old woman. Oh no sam could feel the tears pricking at her eyes again oh no they had gram and it was all her faughlt.  
that is when the thoughts started to hit her like a bullet train at full speed...

What if gram is dead what if they have some one else to did they get dad is jake ok where is brynna oh no do they have any of my friends jen oh no the phantom did they get him All these different things started rushing through sams mind oh no what am i ever going to do and that was the last thought sam had before she lost concusnince for the second time that day.

Jakes pov

i dared to walk a little closer in to the dark what looked to be empty home that is when i stumbled accross the two bodys. OH no please let those be live bodys oh no this can not be they are not dead and that was when jake reconised the one "body".  
Sam oh sam this can not be you are not dead oh poor beutiful samjake did a very unlike jake thing he cried. and that was what sam woke up to when she finally regaind concusnence.  
jake what is wrong sam asked not remembering any of the past night. jake jumped startled then he knew what he had to do he went over to the other body to determin who it was it was grace. and just like that he knew that he had to get sam and grace out of there and he had to do it fast.  
but then jake had to make one of the hardest decisions in his life who would he risk getting out first.  
he sat there to ponder it for a minute when he finally decided that grace is the one who needed the most medical attention he rushed to the old womans side grabed her up in his powerful arms and ran tio the opening where he had entered from he placed her outside as carefully as he could before he got out ran to his car with grace in his arms he got her in the car safely and then went back to get sam.  
he crept through the entrance whole yet again but what he saw startled him.  
two men dressed all in black where picking sam up and taking her up the stairs.  
jake gasped a little to loud and the two men came after him dropping sam on to the cold concrete floor knocking her yet again into a deep sleep.

wyatts pov

wyatt layed his head down to go to sleep so that ghe would be well rested for when he started out on his plan for tommorrow but after a couple of minutes he dicided it would be pointless to try and sleep so he got his wife and woke her up.  
what do you want asked Brynna with great annoyance.  
Do you have any white stallions at BLM that look anything like the phantom asked wyatt in one breath.  
Yeah we do said Brynna now fully wake why.  
because i have a plan to get back my mother and sam and nothing is going to get in the way of my doing it. said wyatt with great determination.  
he jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs with brynna right on his heels neither of them cared that they where both still in there night clothes all they cared about was getting sam home safely even if brynna did not know the plan.  
wyatt jumped vbehind his truck and hucked the trailer up in record time and before he knew it they where on there way to BLM.

_  
Ok what did yall think good bad in the middle tell me plz i really wanna know and if you want me to get back to you just tell me and i promise i will ok so plz review and i am seriouse when i say i will not update untill i have 30 reviews lol bye


	7. Chapter 7

ok guys i wanted to thank everyone who has been reviewing my story and i wanted to say that it is really helping me along but i have just started a new story and i am thinking about dropping this story for a little while so if everyone will review the only way i will post more chapters is if i keep getting lots of reviews so if you read this just qrite a quike sentence before you move on with your life. thank you very much and here is the next chapter(finally right) lol

Sam woke up very much confused where am i no who am i what am i wearing what is that smell why is it dark what is this wet stuff on my head how did i get here these where all of the thoughts that where running through a very confused sams mind. Then a man walked down the stairs carrying a small plate of food that looked like it was a hundred years old"Uh would you mind telling me who i am and where i am sitting" asked sam. "oh no said the big man as he dropped the plate of food and ran back up the cellar stairs. Wait is that another person in the corner there sam asked herself as she looked at the human lump sitting a couple feet away from her.  
"Hi um uh who are you?" The man laying in the corner looked scared but the more sam looked at him the more his expression turned to anger. Before sam could ask any more questions a man come down the stairs again but this time it was a different man. "Hi Sam how are you.?" well that answers one question sam thought to herself remembering that the man had called her sam and he was obviously talking to her and not the lump in the corner.  
"uh...good...i...guess...i-i-i don't really remember...anything." sam said very slowly as if trying to think about what to say for every word.  
"Oh no she really doesn't remember anything at all!" the man exclaimed with anger clearly writen upon his face.  
"how are we going to getthat darned horse now" linc practicly growled at the big man that had the food before.

Wyatt's pov

we raced to BLM as fast as we could without tipping the car and before the truck was even completely stopped we where both out and running to the horse pasture. ok you grab the white horse and i will pull in the truck wyatt yelled to his wife as he ran to grab his truck. Brynna quikly grabbed the briddle on the fence and cought the whitest horse they had there. she walked him back over to the gate and brought him up in to the trailer. she securly locked the trailer and before she was even fully in to the truck wyatt was yet again racing off. But this time he was in search for jakes truck. When he finally spotted it he was shocked to find it in the middle of an empty yard. "well i guess we are on our own now" wyatt said as he stepped out of the truck looking to see if he could find jakes footprints. "over here " brynna called to her husband as she found a couple of foot prints that looked like they where going towrds the old abandoned house in darton. just as they where going to start on there way to track down sam and gram they heared a loud moan from the back of jakes truck and they quikly rushed to see who it was that was in gasped in shock when they saw two bodys in the back of his truck. One was definatly alive but the other they where not so sure about...

LOL LEFT YOU GUYS ON A CLIFFY HUH WELL YOU BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE YOU ARE GOING TO BE STUCK ON THAT CLIFFY FOR A LONG TIME LOL AND IF YOU GUYS HAD NOT FIGURED IT OUT ALLREADY SAM HAS A BAD CASE OF MEMORY LOSE FROM WHEN SHE WAS DROPPED TO THE GROUND. WELL ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS KEEP REVIEWING THIS STORY AND ALLSO YALL SHOULD ALL CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY THAT I JUST STARTED AND THAT IS CALLED A STATE OF CONFUSSION AND I AM GOING TO HOPEFULLY START A NEW STORY SOME TIME SOON AS WELL BUT SO ANY WAY I HOPE YALL ALL REVIEW AND LIKE THE STORYS I HAVE UP NOW AND I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THE STORYS THAT IAM GOING TO HAVE SOME TIME IN THE NEAR FUTURE.


End file.
